voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Voltage Inc Wikia Standards
Welcome to the Rules Section for Voltage-Inc Wiki. Thank you for joining this wiki and we hope that you will do your best in contributing! Please read these rules in order to familiarize yourselves on how this wiki operates, thank you for your time! Basic Rules #'All information must pertain to Voltage Inc.' #Please do give respect to all users, if there is disagreement please settle the matter civilly. The admins will intervene if the situation gets out of hand. #If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask the admins or experienced members. You can even comment below if you have any questions. #Vandalism, profanity and badge hunting is strictly ''forbidden. Vandalism will be taken care of immediately by blocking the user responsible for it, while profanity and badge hunting will be given warnings. Please do keep in mind that youngsters may come and visit the page! #If there are no pages to be linked, '''DO NOT LINK IT! Also, please only link things a few times, few as in three. #Please use proper grammar, it is very important that our readers understand what we write. #If articles do not have the appropriate information/section you do not have to put it there. For example: the princes from Be My Princess 2 have family trees while the other characters do not. And thus, do not require a family tree on their articles. #Do not put your own opinions in the articles. Remember, this wiki is for information and help. You may only put your opinions on the comment section. #When making an article, either if it is for a character or game, if you do not have the information for whatever reason on a certain section, just go ahead and put in all the missing sections and write "Coming soon..." That way, we'll know that there is still stuff we need to add. #Categories themselves do not need to have other categories added onto them, so do not add them. #In general, the articles will be in second person, meaning you will be utilizing the words such as "you" or "your" to give it a personal feeling to our readers. Example: "You are walking with Saeki to the store while the two of you are holding hands." #Please try to edit in one go. In other words, if you are editing In Your Arms Tonight's game article and all sections needs to be edited, don't edit every section separately. This is to prevent unneeded spamming and it is also easier to check for changes. This doesn't apply when just one section needs to be edited though. Game Articles Layout For a good example of this layout please see Be My Princess 2. See Game Info Example Page to get started. In order to keep things organized, please follow this layout and fill in the correct information: (title template will be first, then the quote template) small description of the game; game's name must be spelled out and in bold; link the website for Android and iPhone to where the game can be found Overview (in heading 2) : put the opening video here : write a very brief summary of the whole game Prologue (in heading 2) : write out the prologue for the story. : Prologue Picture '(heading 3) : ''add the prologue picture here in gallery form. '''The Characters (in heading 2; DO NOT BULLET LIST THE CHARACTERS) : Note: Do not put the MC on here because it is obvious that she is the central character. : Main Characters (in heading 3) :: Character's full name (in heading 4) :: write a very brief description of the character... : Minor Characters (in heading 3) : Note: All minor characters will go on a separate article in accordance to their game and their information will be expanded and pictures will added there. So do not add the minor characters' pictures on the game article! See Be My Princess 2 for a good example of this section. :: Character's full name (in heading 4) :: write a very small description of the character... Available Stories '''(in heading 2) : In tabs; to see an example go to My Forged Wedding, click "Edit" and view the source page, you will then see "tabber" and "/tabber" with in "< >". '''Trivia (in heading 2) * In bullet list form. Character Articles Layout For good examples, see Hayden A. Spencer and Kakeru Kamui. See Character Info Example Page to start the articles. See Character Templates for the complete listing of character templates that are being used. Please follow this layout and fill out the appropriate information: (PLEASE NOTE THAT DIFFERENT TEMPLATES ARE USED DEPENDING ON THE GAME THE CHARACTER APPEARS FROM) Add appropriate character infobox Character's full name in bold and just a very small description of who and what they are and which game they come from. Background (in heading 2) : A summary of who they are, where they come from and what to expect in their main routes. Appearance (in heading 2) : Describe eye, hair and skin color. : Outfits (in heading 3) *Outfit 1: description *Outfit 2: description :: and so forth... Personality (in heading 2) Summary of Routes (in heading 2) : Notes: It does not need to be word for word but write it as if you are telling a story to someone who has not played the character's route. : Main Story (in heading 3) : Write out the '''''complete, detailed summary of this route, from the beginning to the end. : Sequel (in heading 3) : Write out the complete, detailed summary of this route, from the beginning to the end. : And so forth... CGs '(in heading 2) : ''For the sub sections of this, make sure to write what route the CGs come from. : '''Main Story (in heading 3) :: gallery :And so forth... Trivia (in heading 2) *In bullet list form Minor Characters Article Layout For good examples please see Be My Princess 2 Minor Characters. Please follow this layout and fill out the appropriate information: The minor characters of game are .... (whatever you want to put on what the minor characters do). General (in heading 2) : The characters that appear most often/at all times regardless of who's route it is are going to be listed here. : Character's name (in heading 3) : Please put the character's background information, their connections, age (if applicable), personality and describe their attire, etc. Try your best to put them in paragraphs. : full picture of character (do not single out the character by cropping) in gallery format : And so forth... (Main Character's First Name)'s Route (in heading 2) : The characters that appear in this specific character's route will added here. : Character's name (in heading 3) : Please put the character's background information, their connections, age (if applicable), personality and a description of their attire, etc. Try your best to put them in paragraphs. : full picture of character (do not single out the character by cropping) in gallery format : And so forth... Trivia (in heading 2) *In bullet points. Note: If you cannot screenshot a character by him/herself and are/or usually seen together then please use the whole picture and point out who is who. Note 2: For your safety, try your best '''not' to screenshot your name.'' Pictures & Categorizing Pictures Users are free to add pictures that are not related to the wiki as long as they use it and it is not inappropriate. To upload multiple pictures, go to the navigation bar and hover over "Community" tab, underneath it you should see "Upload Multiple Pictures" and select it. Characters and Game Pages Their titular/profile pictures must be rectangular and in landscape orientation. The characters' profile pictures must be the profile pictures from the actual game. If you cannot find a rectangular shaped game profile picture (usually the ones who have not been updated) then please do upload the ones you can find. Minor Characters Make sure they are the complete picture (the background, the character, even the dialogue as it cannot be avoided). Name them with what game they are from and their name. Example: A Knight's Devotion - Sally.jpg/png CGs Please do your best to find the complete version of the picture. No cropped ones. Please label your pictures accordingly, with the character's full name and purpose of the picture. Example: Koichi Natsukawa - Profile.png/jpg. *When labeling the character's in game pictures, once again put the character's full name and spell out what story it came from. For example: Sieg Lieben Main Story 4.jpg. *Be sure to label the pictures in chronological order. Also, add the pictures' captions that comes from the game, put a "____" to replace "MC's name". If you have any problems with this, contact an admin or an experienced editor. Categorization Pictures and Articles must be categorized for even easier access. : Categories for pictures must have: who are in the picture, what game it originates from (if it's crossovers put both the games that are present) and if it's used as a profile picture please categorize as such. ::* Also put CG and MC (applicable only '''if she's in the picture.) : '''Categories for minor characters must have: what game they're from and their name. : Categories for game articles must have: Games and the game's name. : Categories for character articles must have: what game they are from, their full name, gender, and who they are (princes, demons, etc.) ::* Do not put: CG ''or ''MC. Category:Rules